


Dignity Lost! The Ship Ride to Duelist Kingdom

by yugiomo (hergan416)



Series: Omovember 2017 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Wetting, omovember 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergan416/pseuds/yugiomo
Summary: Day One: Desperation in a Vehicle.Ships are vehicles, right?





	Dignity Lost! The Ship Ride to Duelist Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Canon re-write. Seriously, most of the dialogue is taken from the original Japanese.

Anzu grit her teeth as she listened to the gentle sound of water on the hull of the giant boat, every wave torturous to her ears. Finally she stood from her position crouching next to Honda. “I’m at my breaking point,” she complained, her voice a slight whine.

“If we don’t hide, we’ll get in trouble,” Honda scolded sternly, his voice barely above a whisper. He went to gesture for Anzu to return to their hiding spot, but she interrupted him, crossing her legs in desperation.

“But I can’t hold it. Where’s the bathroom?”

Honda took a moment to process the question before quickly pointing to the side of the boat. “Relieve yourself over there,” he suggested. 

She looked, standing upright excitedly and then angrily rounded on him. “You fool! I’m not a boy!” She could feel a desperate trickle trying to break it’s way past the seal and she clenched her fists at her sides, angrily opening her mouth to further scold Honda. 

Suddenly a door opened, and Honda scooted backwards, further into the shadows. She jumped a little, unsurprised that she leaked slightly at the action.  _ Crap!  _ she thought, clenching her muscles to try and keep from grabbing herself. She looked around the corner at the noise as she tried her best to sneak back into the shadows without further triggering her overflowing bladder.

The person who had exited the room was familiar to her. “Bakura?” she asked. “Is that Bakura?” she asked Honda, focusing her attention on the new situation in an effort to distract herself from her aching bladder.

Honda pulled his head out of his hiding place, pulled a goofy face, and without even looking answered, “I’m not Ba-sure-a.”

The bad pun had her wanting to facepalm in annoyance. Instead, she simply clutched her arms across her chest. “What a lame joke.”

Honda smirked at her, seeming to enjoy her torment and she felt like slapping him across the face. She continued to clutch herself, however, not making a move except to move towards the darkness of the shipping crate.

“Don’t look,” she told Honda, backing behind a pair of boxes. 

Of course telling him not to look brought his attention. He looked at the boxes and shook his head. “Those are cards!” he hissed. “They have to stay dry!”

“What?” Anzu hissed back, sounding annoyed. “Who said I was going to go here?” She did her best to sound offended, but it had been her plan. In fact, she was already squatting in the corner of the box, and her legs were wobbly as she stood back up.

Honda didn’t say anything and her face fell. “We’ve got to find a bathroom on this boat,” she insisted, trying to leave out the other side of the crate, away from Bakura without making it too obvious that her hands were now clutching at her crotch.

Honda sighed and followed, watching carefully for the guards.

Her shaky steps halted as a commotion rang out on the other side of the ship. Anzu felt Honda grab her wrist forcefully, dragging her behind a different metal crate for cover. Her surprised gasp was covered up by a pair of male voices shouting.

“What?” they yelled together.

Loud laughter rang out. “Now no one can beat me!” yelled a third male voice. Footsteps walked eerily close to their hiding spot, and Anzu found herself shrinking into Honda’s space. Her body tensed, and she was sure that she was going to embarrass herself. She tried to listen to the argument to distract herself, her legs tightly pressed together and one hand between her legs.

“You punk!” the deeper of the first voices shouted out, and a second set of footsteps began to approach the hiding spot before he was interrupted by the quieter voice.

“My cards! Grandpa gave me those precious cards!”

“Damn it!” The footsteps stopped and changed directions. Honda looked around the corner, still clenching Anzu’s free wrist. She followed, and their eyes widened as Yugi’s silhouette framed the side of the boat.

“Jounouchi!” Yugi yelled, and a splash rang out into the night. “It’s no use.” 

Muffled noises came from overboard: splashing and some mumbled words. Anzu barely paid attention, trying to avoid the watery sounds.

“It’s no use,” Yugi repeated. “Your life is more valuable than those cards!”

Anzu’s eyes remained wide in terror, frozen in place as more muffled noises sounded from overboard, before Yugi let out a desperate scream. “Jounouchi!” His frame disappeared over the edge and a slightly smaller splash filled the night air.

A rope ladder! She pointed to it and she and Honda ran to the edge, lowering it immediately. She watched as Yugi desperately pulled Jounouchi from a spot under the waves. They called for the pair, uncaring that they might get caught, and luckily their voices were heard.

Yugi half-pushed Jounouchi up the ladder, and so it was him that Anzu grabbed first, pulling him up and over the edge. They toppled onto the floor of the boat into a pile of cold seawater, and Anzu shivered. Honda helped Yugi over the edge more gracefully, and he stepped behind Anzu as Yugi sat down next to her. 

The freezing puddle of seawater made holding impossible. As Yugi sat to her left and Jounouchi coughed on his hands and knees to her right, Anzu had to let go. She clenched her hand on her knee, trying to look casual as she knelt in the puddle.

“You saved us,” Yugi stated. “But why did you sneak on board?” he asked, meeting Anzu’s eyes.

Luckily, Honda was answering, because Anzu wasn’t listening. A warmth was trickling down her leg, onto her knee high socks, covering the wood hull of the ship and mixing with the cold water to form something closer to lukewarm. She could feel herself reddening as she realized this was really happening. She was peeing in a pile of seawater on a boat she wasn’t supposed to even be on, next to her crush and two friends who would tease her mercilessly if they ever found out.

She froze, waiting for someone to say something, only to realize that Jounouchi was talking, bemoaning he hadn’t gotten the cards, talking about how it was just like how he couldn’t save his... 

“Jounouchi, you have a sister?” she asked.

It seemed enough. Jounouchi’s story about his sister’s bad eyesight and the expensive experimental operation she would need in Germany had captured everyone’s attention. Not one of her friends said a thing about the puddle that had expanded on the floor, nor the soft trickling noise, or ever-warming temperature. Finally she was done, and Jounouchi’s story continued. Thankful, she stayed frozen until it was over, moving from her spot and relaxing into her old self only when everyone else did.


End file.
